Encoded information reading (EIR) terminals equipped with wireless communication interfaces are widely used in retail stores, shipping facilities, etc. While wireless communication of EIR terminals offers many advantages as compared to wired communications, traditional wireless communication interfaces demonstrate noticeable shortcomings, e.g., by failing to support more than one communication protocol and/or standard, or by failing to switch wireless communication networks/protocols without restarting the EIR terminal.
Accordingly, there is a need for further advances in EIR terminals and systems which would support seamless switching between communication networks and/or protocols.